


Just Like Mum

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Chan, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 06:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10736061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for HP_nextgen100's prompt# 116: Polyjuice.Warnings:Angst, chan, predatory!Teddy.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Just Like Mum

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for HP_nextgen100's prompt# 116: Polyjuice.
> 
> **Warnings:** Angst, chan, predatory!Teddy.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Just Like Mum

~

“You shagged boys at my age!” Lily shouted. “I’ve heard stories—”

“Enough,” her dad said. “Don’t talk back to your mum.” 

“But she—”

“To your room now, you’re grounded!” Mum shouted, and Lily, huffing, obeyed.

Slamming her door, she threw herself onto the bed. Once the storm of tears passed, she rolled over, staring at the ceiling. She heard people coming and going, but ignored that until someone knocked at her door. 

“What?” 

The door opened, revealing Victoire. 

Lily rolled her eyes. “Here to lecture me?” 

“Not exactly.” And then, Vicki _changed_. 

“Polyjuice?” Lily whispered.

“Not exactly.” Teddy repeated, winking. 

~

“Miss me?” Teddy asked, securing the door. 

Lily nodded. “How’d you fool them?” 

Teddy shrugged. “I pretended to be Vicki for a while. They’d expect one of your friends to Polyjuice.” 

“Brilliant,” Lily breathed. “So, why’re you here?” 

“To shag, why else?” Teddy said, Banishing his robes. “Turn over.”

Licking her lips, Lily obeyed. 

“Spread your legs.”

Lily gasped as her clothes disappeared and Teddy straddled her. “What—?”

“Sh. We’re doing something new today,” Teddy murmured, kneading her arse. 

Lily trembled. “What if they hear?”

“Just be quiet.” He dipped his thumb into her cunt. “Can you do that?” 

“Yes!” 

~

Lily muffled her cries as Teddy drove his cock into her arse. It’d hurt at first, but after his clever fingers’d played with her clit, it’d felt brilliant. 

“Fuck, baby,” Teddy gasped as he moved. “We should’ve…done this sooner.” 

Lily moaned into the pillow as he sped up. When he came, he growled, grinding himself against her arse as he spilled inside her. 

“Teddy,” she whimpered.

“I’ve got you.” Yawning, Teddy shifted, sliding suddenly longer fingers into her. “So much better than Polyjuice, am I right?” he murmured, and as her body shuddered with pleasure, she could only agree. 

~

Leaning up on his elbow, Teddy surveyed Lily’s body. “You okay?” 

“Sore,” Lily whispered. “I’ll be fine.” 

“Yeah.” Teddy kissed her. “You always are.”

Lily bit her lip. “So…you’re sure Mum did these things when she was sixteen?” 

“Positive. Rumour says she shagged tons of boys.” 

“I’ve only shagged you.” 

Teddy smirked. “I’ll fix that.” 

Lily blinked. “Huh?” 

Teddy pinched her nipple. “I know several blokes who’re gagging to fuck you.” 

“Um—”

“While I watch.” Teddy grinned. 

“I’m grounded—”

“Like you said, Polyjuce.” Teddy Summoned his clothes. “You’ll be just like your mum. Brilliant, right?”

“Yeah,” Lily whispered. “Brilliant.” 

~


End file.
